


Broken Promises

by the-black-birb (moriturism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, its cute despite the name i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/the-black-birb
Summary: Years later, you still cannot fall out of love with Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> hi babes! This is a sequel to my work "Thank You" so you'll probably enjoy this more if you make to check that one out first :)

Oikawa Tooru was your best friend.

Through high school and college, he was your number one.

You had your rough patches. Falling in love is never easy, and falling in love with someone you can’t be with hurts like hell. After Oikawa broke up with his rebound, the two of you realized you’d be better off not falling into bad habits.

Nurturing a relationship under your circumstances was nearly impossible. You were both prepping for exams, _he_ was married to volleyball, and you didn’t even attend the same school. Instead, you agreed. _Friends._ No kisses, or handholding (but coffee dates were still up for grabs). And it worked. Better than your struggling relationship had, and far better than the stress of being apart from one another.

In college, the two of you made amends for lost time. Fortunately, you attended the same school (finally!) and were able to see each other far more often. Your agreement still stood, however. You were _only_ friends.

So the two of you dated various other people. Oikawa always dated girls who liked black coffee, and you always dated tall brunettes with nice arms. On and off, you found people to fulfill your needs when you were particularly touch-starved. And you confided in one another about _all_ of it.

Yes, Oikawa Tooru was your best friend.

But that didn’t mean that you weren’t in love with him.

It was inevitable, of course, for you to fall in love with Tooru again. You were sure, if they existed, yours and Tooru’s destinies were intertwined. But it _hurt_ to love him, and as much as you tried to move on from that, your mind constantly reminded you. Every time you saw him with another girl, every time he came to you star struck after a date, you remembered. So, you never acted on it.

Besides, there was your promise to consider.

“No romantic interests in each other.” It was what the two of you agreed to when you decided to be friends again. Despite all your feelings, you would never betray his trust.

Today, the two of you had a particularly special outing planned. It was your friendiversary. Not celebrating the day you met, but rather the day you decided to face the world together. Yet another reason why your pesky feelings were entirely irrelevant.

Yes, today the two of you were going on a picnic in your home town. An _entirely platonic_ date, you assured your racing heart. You held onto your woven basket tightly. In it there were some fresh baked goods (courtesy of the bakery you loved to visit) and a canister filled with earl gray (Oikawa’s favorite).

He was bringing sandwiches and a blanket for the two of you to sit on, but he’d been running awfully late. You stood nervously. For a moment, you’d considered that you’d gone to the wrong place. Perhaps you’d missed it.

But one look at the view quelled your doubts. It wasn’t exactly a _nice_ place to have lunch. Oikawa had asked you to meet him on top of a parking deck near the edge of town. But form there, you could see your home sprawled out. Buildings nestled closely together; you were certain there was no other place where you could have this breathtaking outlook.

You were so entranced by picture of your home town, you hadn’t realized the figure sneaking up behind you until there were two strong arms wrapping around your shoulders.

[F/N]!” Oikawa smiled at you and you had only just then noticed how cloudy it was. It didn’t matter though, because his smile brightened up your whole day. “I’m glad you found my secret spot!” he winked at you.

Making small talk, the two of you started to set up your picnic. Oikawa laid down the blanket and you organized the food, all until you were sitting next to each other with all thoughts lost except the sandwiches in front of you and partner next to you. The silence was comfortable, because _everything_ was comfortable with Oikawa. You let your worries wash away.

“So, you enjoyed the look?” Oikawa asked, hand reaching up to wipe a crumb off your cheek. You nodded, eyes falling to the expansive horizon once again.

From here, you can see your café and your house. You can see the park you’d visit as a little kid, and the gym Oikawa used to coach volleyball at. It was like you could see your whole life laid out in front of you. “It’s nostalgic,” you reminisced. Your eyes fell to the boy at your side, whose hand had not quite left your cheek. “It feels like coming home.”

For a moment, there is silence and for a bit too long Oikawa keeps his eyes on your lips and his hand on your cheek, and when he pulls away you feel cold again. You wonder, for a moment, if such little contact could truly make you feel so whole, until a rain drop falls in front of you.

And then another one.

And then a sheet of rain follows.

Before you can process what’s happening, you and Tooru are struggling to collect all of your picnic supplies and rushing for cover. Although the rain is loud and thundering, you can still hear his laughter over it all. Infectious is the first word that comes for mind, your own giggles bubbling up through your throat.

Soon, you and Tooru are under a small elevator where the elevators to the roof are. You think about asking him to visit your house and stay in your room, but you are far more immersed in the way he looks with water dripping from his hair.

“So, our picnic has been relocated,” you joke, sitting on the ground. Tooru follows your lead, not hesitating to sit next to you. But this area is smaller, and the two of you are cold from the rain and suddenly he is sitting so close you can feel the heat radiating off his skin and smell his cologne.

“Are you cold?” he inquires, snapping you out of your trance. You think for a moment, are you? But he is already reaching out to feel the cool skin of your bicep and reaching into his bag. He pulls out an extra jacket (a sweatshirt with an alien on it, that smells just like him) and hands it to you. “I brought it just in case,” Tooru explains.

You put it on, muttering a “thank you,” as you do, and rest back to lean your head against Tooru’s shoulder. You didn’t particularly mind this change of plans. Although you were further from the edge, the view of the town still remained.

“I can still see the café from here,” you laugh. He smiles with you, following your eyes.

“Remember our promise?”

Your breath hitches. Of course, you do. The promise you intended to keep.

“No romantic feelings,” you remind him, heart sinking in your chest.

“Yeah…” There is hesitation in Oikawa’s voice that you just barely catch. He looks up straight to look at you, and if you had allowed yourself to be hopeful you would have thought he was looking at you as if nothing else existed in the world.

Tooru smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I think I broke it,” he confides.

You do not know how to respond when he says this, because truly you should be angry that he broke your promise. You should be scared, because you know what it takes to be in a relationship with Oikawa. But instead you are thinking about how the two of you have grown and matured. You think about how you’ve been through heartbreaks and learned and moved forward and how _maybe_ you could talk to each other now. Maybe, you could love each other properly now.

Finally, you think about how you are certain your destiny is intertwined with Tooru’s and if you do not take this chance right now, you may lose out on your destiny.

So you pull down on his shirt and close the space in between you, until there is nothing but shortness of breath and pure love. You stay there for a long time, in his arms and lips and so mixed together with him (because you have to make up for lost time, after all) and you do not know how long it takes for you to pull away but when you do you are all bruised lips and teary eyes.

“Me too,” you tell him. “I definitely broke it.” Really, you don’t know if you’d ever kept it from the start.


End file.
